


Conjugation

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2018 [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bodyswap, Established Relationship, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: In which the Doctor is River, River is Clara, and Clara is the Doctor...more or less.Pairing: Twelfth Doctor/River Song/Clara OswaldPrompt: Bodyswap





	Conjugation

**Author's Note:**

> Beta and title by imaginary_golux

There was a shockwave, and a flash of golden light. The Doctor awoke with a splitting headache, and he knew what had happened. “Clara… River… I’m terribly sorry, but I think I’ve changed again.” He hauled himself to a standing position, his head splitting. “Clara, you seem fine, but River, you’ve regenerated, too. Don’t worry, you’re quite handsome. Excellent hair.” He winced as his migraine throbbed. “And I just want to reassure you that I won’t treat you like a trophy wife. Or possibly husband.”

“I don’t see what’s so funny,” he continued as they laughed. “For one thing, I don’t know how many regenerations the Time Lords gave me. For another, I was just getting used to my bunions.” He looked curiously at River and Clara, wondering if there was something else he was supposed to say; he didn’t think he was that far out of it. Perhaps there was a notecard? He patted his jacket pocket, then stopped. His chest had noticeably more give than the last time he had checked. “River,” he blurted out, comprehension dawning. “I think I’m a woman.”

“Oh, sweetie,” the tiny brunette chuckled. “You’re me.”

“We appear to have changed bodies,” the other one explained, consulting the sonic screwdriver. “The psychic link between my mind and the screwdriver isn’t as refined, so let’s just pretend I’ve said something clever instead of “I think it’s that thing over there” and save us some time.” The Doctor was met with an oddly familiar grin. “I know we should probably try to get ourselves back to normal, but can I just enjoy being tall for a while? And maybe some other aspects of this body?..”

“You’re insatiable, Clara darling,” River told her. In Clara’s voice. 

The Doctor shook the remaining fuzz from his brain. The motion whipped tight blonde curls in front of his eyes. “Space hair,” he muttered as he put the pieces together. “Let me get this straight:” he began, templing his fingers, “I’m in River’s body, she’s in Clara’s body, and Clara’s in my body and wants to fornicate.”

“That covers the salient points,” Clara said, putting a cheeky grin on his face. “So, shall we?”


End file.
